Harry Potter and the American Transfer Students:Y4
by TabberNat
Summary: See HogWarts from the view of two less than ordinary witches as they get used to life in England. Placed in year four of the Harry Potter series. EDIT: This was an old fic written for fun. So yeah, it's pretty silly.
1. Prolouge

**This story was written by me (AKA Bailey) and my friend Whisper. (AKA Violet)**

**Disclaimer: Whisper and I don't own Harry Potter. We just think it's totally awesome.**

**Prologue**

The dark night scenery rushed by the train in a blur, making Bailey dizzy. Her face was pressed flat against the glass of the window, eyes drooped in obvious boredom. She was dressed in black robes, her new school uniform (which she didn't like) and a floppy orangey red striped hat, covering her black wolf ears. She had boy short, messy brown hair, and bright yellow eyes behind blue rimmed rectangular glasses. With an exaggerated sigh Bailey turned to look at her companion. Violet was staring at the door with her wings slightly open.

"Violet. Hey Violet! VIOLET!" Bailey said shaking her slightly. What was she staring at? Violet looked up, her pale skin highlighting her bright purple eyes and black hair.

"Someone is staring at us. See that boy with the white hair?" She said pointing. They both stared at the boy, who stared back. Violet got up extending her wing so he could see them. As his eyes opened in shock another boy, this one with black hair and round glasses, came running up, knocking down the other boy. He burst into our cabin and stopped short at the sight of Bailey's yellow eyes and Violet's bat wings. He stared for a second, then sat down.

"Hullo! Cool costumes. I heard there were some new students from America on board. Would that be you? Good job at scaring Draco Malfoy by the way!" he smiled.

"Yeah, that's us, but what costumes? We ain't wherein none." Bailey told him. His grin faded to a confused look. "Not costumes?" Both girls nodded. The boy paled. Bailey grinned, delighted at having freaked out another tailless kid.

"That's why our parents sent us to wizarding school. They were afraid of our power," Violet stated, "Stupid foster parents!" Bailey looked at her friend.

"C'mon, they're not that bad. They treat you well _and _they didn't try to cut off your wings." She laughed.

The boy just looked at them strangely, a disbelieving look on his face. Bailey could understand. He had just walked into a room full of weirdoes. Violet gave him a curious look. "Did you say Draco _Malfoy?"_ He nodded. She frowned. Inside she had conflicted emotions that showed slightly in her eyes.

"Why, do you know him?" the boy asked.

Violet shook her head absently. "No, not really…" She trailed off. Bailey stretched out on the train seats and put her hands behind her head.

"Well, you know him and now we do to, but who the heck are you?"

The boy folded his arms. "You mean you don't know?" Bailey shook her head. "I'm Harry Potter." Her eyes showed no recognition, but she smiled.

"Pleased to meet cha! I'm Bailey. Bailey McWolfen." She poked her friend. "And this is Violet Black." Violet jumped, shaken from whatever thoughts were wrapped around her head. She shot a look at Bailey and then smiled. Harry smiled back.

"So, what did you mean by good job scaring Draco?" Violate asked curiously.

Harry's smile grew wider and a bit devious. "We hate each other's guts, let's leave it at that." Bailey nodded wisely.

"Ah, and arch nemeses. Like me an' my brother."

"Oh, yes like the brother I don't even know.' Violet muttered.

"That's cuz he's at collage. But we never talk. Did you not hear me?" Bailey shot back. Her brother wasn't a wizard (an advantage she loved having) so he lived a pretty normal muggle life.

The train started slowing down and lurched to a stop then, and the three students looked at each other. "We have arrived." Harry stated simply. They quickly hustled out of the compartment, Violet folding her wings and Bailey making sure her hat was still on securely. They stepped off the train and looked around. It seemed the students were dividing into two groups, the smallest student heading over to a gigantic humongous bearded man, and the rest climbing into these carriage things. Harry had gone over to two other students, a girl and red headed boy and was talking eagerly to them, so Violet and Bailey didn't join him. Instead they did the most natural thing. Followed the crowd.

They climbed into a nearby carriage occupied by two sixth year girls. They gave Violet some pretty freaked out stares and started whispering to each other, casting looks at her ever so often. Then the carriage gave a sudden lurch and started up the hill to the castle…

**Forgive us if Harry seems out of character. Had to meet him somehow. Don't worry, he'll be more Harry-like in the future.**

**For now, reviews reviews! Whisper and I loves em!**


	2. Wow am I impressed!

**I present to you, chapter two. Hoorah.**

**Disclaimer: Whisper and I still don't own Harry Potter, but B McW and Violet Black out ours, all ours! Mwahahahah!**

**One with the story.**

**Baileys POV**

After a long and boring train ride (well, it would have been if it weren't for iPods and that candy lady on the train) we finally arrived at Hogwarts. I must say, I was impressed, and I'm sure Violet was too. "Hogwarts." I whispered in awe. The place was HUGE! And it was a castle. Totally sweet. Anyways, we got into these self pulled carriage thingys and started towards the castle. It didn't take long, maybe 5 minutes? Whatever. Well, if I thought it was huge from a distance, it was even bigger up close. The only small things were some of the windows.

The carriages stopped then and a wave of black robed students swept into the school. For some reason though, people avoided us, giving us strange and frightened looks. (At Vi at least. It might have been her wings.) We had absolutely no trouble getting through the crowds.

All the students were headed for the great hall, I think. That's what people were calling it, but really it should be renamed the HUMONGUS Hall. Four very long wood tables were filling up fast, but the more students that poured in the longer the benches seemed to get. Magic. My eyes were huge as I took in everything. God, I couldn't even think I was so impressed. This place was far nicer than Darke Hollow. I looked up and noticed the ceiling. Thousands upon thousands of candles among a cloudy landscape. It was beautiful. _I wonder how high up it goes? _

I turned to Violet, a mischievous grin on my face. "Ya know, if those candles should fall wed all catch on fire and die." She laughed. "Yeah, your probably right Bailey. Every one would probably be using the auqamento spell!" We both giggled uncontrollably and received even more weird stares. Gosh, it was like the paparazzi without cameras.

We ended up between two tables, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I sighed. "Well, this is where we depart."

Violet and I had each received and invitation to Hogwarts the day before we reached England. They contained a letter of welcoming, a list of what we needed, and what houses wed be in. At first that confused me, cuz Darke Hollow didn't have houses, but my parents explained it to me. Unfortunately Vi and I got put into two different houses. I got Gryffindor and she got Slytherin. That pleased us, but we were both disappointed that we wouldn't be together.

"Yeah, but a least we can sit near each other." Violet looked hopefully at me. I nodded and pointed. "There's some spots right over their. C'mon!" I raced over to one of the spot I had mentioned and sat down. Violate sat opposite me. We grinned at each other, then I turned around. Plates. Forks, knives and goblets. That's what I saw, but was there food? Nope. My stomach growled in annoyance. Did they expect us to eat air? I sure hoped not.

They had some sort of initiation ceremony with an old talking hat (much different from my old school) that sorted the newbies into houses. I clapped along with everybody else at the right time but didn't really pay attention. But what really got my attention were the words 'tuck in'.

Immediately the empty platters were full of all sorts of delicious foods. And right in front of me, as if they knew what I liked, was a vegetarians delight. Veggie burgers and dogs, wheat bread, tofu, soy, raw vegetable, and everything looked all natural. I liked my lips, shot a thumbs up to Vi, and dove it. My god it was good! By the end of the feast I was stuffed to the brim with 'squirrel food' as some called it. But don't worry. I balanced it out nicely with desert. Chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, milk chocolate, donuts, fudge, double fudge brownies and washed it all down with clear cold sparkling water. Now that's what I call a feast.

Once most everyone was done eating the food vanished. Handy clean up method. I thought we were done, but then some old guy with a long beard stood up. He was at the center of what I guessed to be the teachers table, so he was probably the head master. _What was his name? Grumbledor? No, no. Fumblemor? Dufmblgor? Dumbledor? Yes, that's it!_ Thank goodness I had remembered. That would really suck if I forgot the principles name.

He gave a short speech, welcoming everyone back like all principles did at the beginning of the school year, warning us to stay out of the forest, blah blah blah. Then he said something about a "Triwizard Tournament', which apparently meant something, because everyone grew silent, then started whispering to each other.

_Then _some creepy looking soaking wet guy entered the hall. Seriously, he looked… well, creepy! I mean, that eye! I was 98% sure it was fake.

When Captain Creepy reached the teachers table Dumbledor greeted him like an old friend, then proceded to announce he was the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody.

Fitting.

Anyway, after that the conversation turned back to the tournament, but again I wasn't listening. A few minutes later we were dismissed, and chaos started.

Above the noise and confusion I heard shouts of, "First years follow me!" "Ravenclaws this way!" and "See you tomorrow Bailey!" I turned, trying to find Violet in the crowd. It wasn't difficult. I waved. "K! Cya!" Then I followed the stamped of Gryffindors.

Up down and all around we went. As soon as we left the great hall I became lost, and as I went deeper into the castle I was certain Id never find my way back again. I was fascinated with all the moving pictures. I had never seen so many before! The portrait people called out hellos to us and I cheerfully answered them. All was well until we reached the stairs.

Death traps, that's what they were. Moving staircases suspended only by… well magic probably, but if you ever happen to look down you'll notice it's a bottomless pits. Not much for student safety. I went rigid, my phobia of heights making me sweat and think about what would happen if someone (or me) fell down there.

My group stopped if front of a large portrait, about the size of a small door. Peering over shoulders and heads I saw it was a fat lady. The dude in front said something and the picture swung inward. Student began pouring in. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room."

I looked around. Some fire places, chairs, tables and lamps. (Thank goodness, they had electricity!) All in all there was some fairly nice décor. Some of the students were lounging about in the chairs but most were heading up some stairs. The girls were going up on the left, so I followed them. Dorm rooms. Large, six people dorm rooms. Girls were peeking in and settling down. The youngest were all settling on the lowest floors, and since I was a fourth year I went higher. After maybe 15 minutes of searching I finally found my room, where someone had been kind enough to deposited my things. I rushed over to my stuff, thank full it was all there.

I glanced at the other girls in sharing my dorm. I recognized only one, the browned haired girl that guy Harry was talking to. I didn't particularly like having to share with a bunch of kids I didn't even know, but luckily my bed had curtains that covered the bed for privacy. I guess I could get used to this.

I began to unpack. First I took out my iHome and placed it next to my lamp and stuck my iPod on top. Then I plugged in my laptop and started to charge it. I felt curious stares from behind but I ignored them. Grabbing a green sack I dumped its contense onto my bed. My soft, green blanket pooled out along with my pillow. _Sleeping arraignments set up. _Then I pushed the biggest suitcase (containing my cloths) underneath the bed. Finally I pushed that last one under the bed to, but not before I took out a worn copy of Watership Down. That last suitcase contained nothing but books. I sat back on my bed and smiled.

"Mrrow?" The other girls looked up. "Mrrroooowwww?" My face broke into a smile. I bent down and unzipped a blue and black carrying case and took out my cat, Tabby. She purred and rubbed her face against mine.

"I almost for got 'bout choo! How you been? I miss you!" My deep voice rose in pitch and I covered my cat in kisses. I set her on my bed. "How'd you get here baby?" The others smiled and the brunet girl came over.

"What a cute cat! What's her name?" She rubbed Tabby's back.

"Tabby." I replied and smiled. A fellow cat lover! The girl grinned.

"I have a cat to. His names Crookshanks. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand. I shook it. "Bailey McWolfen, and the pleasures all mine. Can I see your cat?" Hermione nodded. I followed her to her bed where I saw a smushed face orange cat. I laughed as I stroked him.

"He's so cute!" She laughed with me and the slight tension that had been in the room flew out the window. As the other girls introduced themselves I thought about Violet and wondered how she was getting along.

**RAAAAARRRR! Another chapter!**

**This is where we ask for reviews, but I'll do it real cute like.**

**Pweeeeeeesssseeeeee? :3**


	3. I Get a Dog Named Fluffy

**This is the next chapter. Read it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter we do not. Own Violet and Bailey we do.**

**Violets POV**

I sighed as I watched Bailey get swept away by the crowd. Yet again I have but one friend and we are supposed to be enemies.

After the feast we went up to the common room. Draco walked up to me and said, "Well, well, well… look what we have here. A fourth year whose new! Poor, poor little girl…are you gonna' call for your Mama!" apparently his friends thought it was hilarious and started to snicker.

"No _Draco_, I'm not and you know that for a fact. You know perfectly well I have no family…so BUG OFF!" I yelled.

He wandered off with his friends and I started walked up to my room.

As I walked I bumped into Professor Snape. _I wonder what he's doing in the common room? _

"Violet, you are to follow me to meet Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?" I asked, confused. What had I done?

"Because your last name is 'Black'. The name of a dangerous criminal." he replied in his nasally voice.

Uh oh.

As we were walking out of the Slytherin common room my brother gave me a small thumbs up. I smirked and took up my confident walk again.

Let me tell you, walking through silent halls in a big, dark castle with an big, dark wizard isn't the most thrilling of experiences. I got the distinct feeling the Professor did not like me.

We finally arrived at Dumbledore's office, going up the spiral stairs, which were pretty cool by the way. I was told to wait next to a phoenix. It wasn't in a cage so it hopped onto my shoulder, pecked my ear and flew up like it wanted me to follow it. I shrugged off my robe and adjusted my shirt. I took some running steps and flew up into the air and started to follow the phoenix.

We flew around the cluttered room once, then out a window and over the lawn, what I assumed was the Quidditch field, and landed at a hut. I could hear talking and I crept over to the window. It was Harry Potter and that really large man(size not fat).

They were talking about a three headed dog.

"Harry will you please buy Fluffy? I 'ave no one else to give 'im to!"

"Hagrid," so that was his name "I cant take Fluffy, he's too big and he doesn't like me!"

I suddenly got an idea._ Well if Harry doesn't want the dog Ill take him!_ I thought. Waiting till Harry left, I strode up to the door and knocked loudly. After a minute or so the door opened and Hagrid looked down at me,

"WHAT THE….. How'd you get here without anyone seeing!" he thundered.

"I followed Dumbledore's phoenix. Flying of course, how else could I go!" I answered. "Can I come in? I hope Harry didn't use your last cup."

I walked in and sat down at a bench. Hagrid handed me a cup filled with some sort of tea and asked, "What kind of broom do you have? I want to see it!"

"I don't have a broom. I use my wings, see!" I smiled, spreading them out. He opened his mouth in surprise. "Speaking of strange, can I see Fluffy? I really want to meet him."

Hagrid led me out the door and into the forbidden forest. Of course, where else would you keep a three headed dog?

We walked a while, not saying much until we reached the dog. I walked straight up and patted his paw. The heads growled suspiciously for a moment, but when I flew up and scratched them they stopped. His giant tail thumped happily on the ground. I turned to loom down at Hagrid.

"I'll take him!"

So that's what happened today. I ditched a teachers meeting, met Fluffy and I now have a three-headed dog!

Getting him food was going to be a problem.

**Reviews reviews! You will write reviews! Please? :3 *mind control***


	4. Woohoo, First Day! Not

**Wow its been a while. Sorry bout that. Anywho, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy.**

**Baileys POV**

They tried to wake me, they really did, but they just couldn't manage. No one can wake the beast! They poked me repeatedly, shouting at me to get up. Ah, it reminds me of home. But I just grunted and continued sleeping. Finally they gave up and went on there ways. That is how I missed all my morning classes.

At about noon I woke up, erupting from the depths of my blanket, and yawned. The curtains were pulled back and I couldn't figure out why. Luckily no one was in the room cuz my hat had fallen off, revealing my ears. Well, no matter. I stretched and got dressed in those horrible black robes and headed down to eat.

Like I had suspected I got hopelessly lost trying to find the great hall. I had to ask another student for directions. He seemed to find it incredibly amusing. Jerk. I was almost there when I realized I had forgotten my wand. So I had to go all the way back up to my room, and then ask for directions (again.) I wasn't in a very good mood by the time I reached the great hall. Thankfully it was still lunch time. I sat down and immediately shut up my growling stomach. I was almost finished when one of the girls in my dorm nudged me. I think her name was Mary or something. "You know you missed like half your classes?"

Ok, first off, never tell someone that when their eating. I nearly killed my self choking. Second, how come no one ever tells me these things until it's too late? I would have gotten up if they had mentioned school. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Your kidding." She shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. And even worse, our next class is potions. With Professor Snape."

I shrugged. "Hopefully he'll understand my need of sleep." Mary gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

So I asked for directions again and slowly made my way to the dungeon. It sounded like an incredibly cheerful place. Luckily I made it just in time, and got a pleasant surprise. It was Violet! We had the same class together. She waved me over to sit next to her and I did.

"How's it going?" She asked. I grinned.

"Well, fine, if I hadn't slept through half my classes, then gotten lost and then asking for directions multiple times and the-" she cut me off. "Ok, ok I get it. You've been good. Luckily my brother was there to help… oops I shouldn't have said that." I gave her an odd look.

"Brother? What brother?" She'd never mentioned having a brother. Heck, shed never mentioned having any family.

I poked her. "What brother, what brother?" Violet looked away at someone and quickly turned her head towards me. "Weeell…I sorta got a letter that sorta told me who my family was…sorta." I blinked.

"Don't confuse me Vi. You have a brother?" I gazed expectantly at her, waiting for an answer. She looked extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't care. :D I'm evil that way.

But before she could answer me some tall dude strode in. Instantly everything became silent. The man (I guessed he was a professor) wasted no time in starting the lesson. "Open your books to page 57 and read. Today we will be making a simple potion, as it is the first day." What, no room tour? No, how are you today class, my name is-. Honestly. Reaching for my book I felt uneasy. This guy didn't seem very… nice. He was ugly too. I nudged Violet. "Who is that guy?" She looked at me as she placed her book on the table, exasperated. "That's professor Snape, Bailey. Don't you know anything?" I shook my head. "Nope!" But really, I had to stop forgetting names. I mean, Molly had told me the teachers name at lunch!

"Quiet!" Professor Snape said. He gazed sternly at me. Well, its rude to stare, and for that, I think Ill call him Prof. Snake now. Take that!

He shifted his glare to someone behind me. I turned. Prof Snape was glairing at that guy Harry, who was glairing right back. They must be really close friends. *sarcasm* Plopping my book on the table in front of me I opened it to the correct page. "The basics of a shrinking potion, from beginning to end." Great. Just great. Why, why, why is school so boring?

**Violets POV **

I woke up to rushing air in my ears. I felt like I was free falling. This only happens when… OH NO! I was sleep flying again! My eyes snapped wide open as I started to scream. Oh I was falling toward the whooping willow! This was bad! I was gonna get killed! I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the end, when suddenly I wasn't falling anymore. I peeked open one of my eyes to see what had happed and looked right into the face of a wizard boy flying on a broom.

He was staring with his mouth open wide at the sight of my wings. "Are those real?" his face was full of disbelief. I nodded y head once and he looked away and we kept flying onward.

We landed and he let go of me. He stuck out his hand and said in a slight accent, "So my name is Carter Quoorin. Ravenclaw. What might yours be Flying Girl?" I smiled a bit, still overwhelmed by my near death experience.

"Violet Black. Slytherin. Um, thanks. For that." I answered his question while tucking my wings in.

"You seem a bit shaky, let me walk you back to your house then maybe I'll see you later." He leaned against his broom. I nodded.

"Sure, thanks." We started back to the castle. We were silent for a bit before I spoke up. "What were you doing out this early Carter?"

"What were you doing freefalling this early, Violet?"

I laughed. "Oh, that. That happens every now and then… kind of embarrassing."

"So, you like jumping off buildings?" His grin was mischievous.

I stopped and looked up at him, "Um, no its not like that. As you saw I have wings and I can fly. Put that together with sleepwalking and you get me, freefalling."

"Sound dangerous. Maybe you should purchase sleeping restraints for you bed."

"Whatever. You still haven't told me what you were doing out here."

He glanced down at his boots, "Well, I really want to be noticed by getting on the quiddich team. So far, in the 5 years I have been here that has not happened. Every time a Bludger comes at me I dodge and I fall off my broom."

"Oh, I see. That is a problem. Maybe I could help you sometime."

He smiled brightly at me. "That would be great!"

As he said that, I knew I had made my first new friend.

My morning classes went by in a rush. I hadn't seen Bailey all day. I was starting to get worried. Well any who, it was time for lunch and im sure that that was one meal Bailey would not miss for the world.

As I walked in the doors I ran into a little Slytherin first year. She looked up at me scared, "Oh man! Im so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?"

"Oh no its fine," I assured her, "You can even sit with me if you want!"

She looked at me nervously, unsure of what to do. "No, NO! I cant!" then she did the unexpected, she burst into tears and ran off.

"Well that was weird…" I went off and sat at a deserted tale at the very back of the hall. There was still no sign of my wolfish friend.

_Ill just sit by myself then. _I frowned and started piling my plate with all sorts of goodies. I should really eat less junk food but it was my first day so what the hey! I finished lunch with my fork disappearing from my hand as I was bout to take a bite from it. I guess that means it was class time.

Getting up I rushed out to the halls with the other students. Looking at my schedule I quickly began looking for the dungeon. I had potions next. I finally made it to the dungeons. As I normally did I found a seat in a dark black corner. I saw Bailey and waved her over to sit with me

"How's it going?" I asked. She grinned. We went through our normal greeting and I found out about her morning. Unfortunately me and my big mouth spilled a bit of the brother secret.

Halfway through the chapter Professor Snape glanced over at us, "No hats or extra coats inside students. Take them off immediately." He was staring directly at us.

Bailey and I looked at each other and slowly removed our accessories. The class fell silent and his eyes grew larger. He dropped the book he was holding.

Bailey's face was passive, but suddenly she glanced up. "Huh? Oh my I have ears! How'd those get their?" She chuckled and shrugged. "How queer."

Snape quickly strode out of the room, face still shocked.

"That takes care of that!" I said standing up and stretching out my wings. Suddenly the class was in full panic mode. They started screaming.

My friend saw this as a good opportunity to show off her full power.

"Hey gang, check this out!" The class stopped and stared as she morphed to her wolf form. "Cool huh?"

They freaked out and fled the room.

Her face fell. "Were not that freaky!"

As she finished saying that Carter Quoorin rushed in with his wand at the ready. "what happened? Are you okay Violet? I heard the students screaming 'Wolf!'" He stopped, seeing Bailey (who was looking quite dejected,) and pointed his wand at her. "There is a wolf! How'd it get in here?"

I nudged Bailey and she changed back, still frowning. Carter lowed his wand, understanding. "Oh, she's an animegas."

I nodded my head,. "Yep, I'm not I only have wings and fangs." I said pointing to my teeth.

"How'd you know what I am and how do you know Violet?" Bailey stood, apparently over her depression. She eyed Carter with suspicion.

"Its pretty obvious. And I saved Violet from certain death." He smiled. "My names Carter, by the way. Ravenclaw."

"Bailey, Gryffindor." She turned to me. "So, he's a friend of yours? Is he your boyfriend?" She smirked. Cater blushed looking down at his boots again. I gave her a deadly glare.

She shut up right away.

"No Bailey. I am not his girlfriend. Sorry Carter, she just teases boys a lot. Especially if they are my friends." I said glancing at Carter apologetically.

Bailey folded her arms and muttered something. She kept shooting somewhat jealous glares at Carter.

He still looked faintly embarrassed. "S'all right."

I looked around the empty classroom. "Well, looks like we have a free period. Whatcha guys wanna do?"

**Whispers note to all: so did you like it? Yes? Good! Read on!**

**Shadow: And review! Reviews are good for our health! *hint hint***


End file.
